


So Not My Type

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Nishikido Ryo was concerned, Kamenashi Kazuya was not his type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what kind of girl Ryo actually likes, so I made it all up. It doesn't really matter anyway since he wants Kame ~~like we all do~~. Written on 25.09.2007 ~~(when Kame was still almost stick-like)~~ , for Maggie. =)

The type of girl that Nishikido Ryo fancied would have nice long hair and a great personality. She should also be healthy looking, that means not too fat --- since that would be a danger to himself should she decide to crush him under her weight --- and not too thin --- because stick figures like those models weren't that sexy, really. Height wise, Ryo would obviously prefer if she was shorter than he was. Same height at most, but that might be a problem if she wore heels. But most importantly, the girl should have a well-endowed chest.  
  
So you could imagine his reaction when he woke up that morning to find that he wasn't alone in bed, and that the person lying naked next to him was totally _not_ his type.  
  
Said person had quite long hair, but not long enough. Ryo was doubtful of how great a personality said person had. Said person was also unhealthy looking, appearing more like a walking skeleton than a human being. And while the height wasn't that much of a problem, the chest definitely was. The chest in question was flat... boob-less, to put it bluntly.  
  
Flabbergasted at what might have happened the night before, Ryo dashed out of bed and out of the room as fast as possible, never turning back. He also spent the next few weeks avoiding said person, because even Nishikido Ryo, the sexy Osaka man, had the right to feel terribly awkward about the whole situation.

* * * * *

If there was one thing Kamenashi Kazuya really disliked about himself, it was the fact that he could be so sensitive to his surroundings, that he could easily tell when someone was avoiding him like a plague.  
  
What surprised him this time though, was _who_ was avoiding him. No, it wasn't because they were the best of friends which made the distance seem weird. It was because said person was practically running away at the sight of Kazuya. Said person normally did not run away from people, it was usually people running away from him.  
  
When Kazuya tried to ask his group mate Akanishi Jin if the latter knew what was wrong with said person, Jin merely laughed and said that Kazuya must have been imagining things. The same reply came from said person's group mate, Yamashita Tomohisa.  
  
He thought that maybe they were right and he really was seeing things. But when, for the nth time, he saw said person turning away and disappearing quickly the moment Kazuya made eye contact, he knew there was something seriously wrong.  
  
Kazuya decided to run after the other.

* * * * *

He was doomed.  
  
That was the first thought that ran through Ryo's head when the person he had been avoiding managed to catch up with him. His next thought was to mentally berate himself for having that first thought since he couldn't possibly be doomed if he was Nishikido Ryo.  
  
"Ryo-chan, is there something wrong?"  
  
His right eye twitched. The other person was a guy. A guy, no matter how girly-looking, wasn't supposed to say his name in a way that sounded like a cute girl.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." He deadpanned. Because he wasn't going to admit something was wrong, obviously.  
  
"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Head tilted, eyes wide, looking at him expectantly.  
  
Ryo couldn't tell if the other was completely oblivious to what had happened between them, or was just acting oblivious. Either way, it was not supposed to look cute! Ryo mentally noted that he should probably see a psychiatrist if he was starting to think this way about someone who was definitely not his type.  
  
No wait, it wasn't about type anymore. The person wasn't even of the right gender!  
  
"Ryo-chan...?"  
  
There he goes again, Ryo thought, not realizing that he hadn't answered the previous question. Deciding that he should be the mature, manly one in this situation, Ryo forced himself to look the other in the eye, as he spoke in a serious tone.  
  
"Let’s just pretend that nothing happened that night, okay?"  
  
Not waiting for the other to reply, Ryo turned around, and ran away again.

* * * * *

Kazuya frowned, confused by what he had just heard. Although now he knew that something must have happened on a certain night to cause this weird reaction in his friend. Now he just needed to figure out what happened and which night it happened on.  
  
It took three days of pondering before Kazuya finally figured out what might have happened. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, since all he remembered was being drunk like hell and waking up the next morning lying naked on crumpled sheets. Kazuya didn't want to jump to the conclusion, but honestly, he couldn't figure out what other occasion could possibly fit the 'criteria'.  
  
It then took another thirty seconds before Kazuya realized what it meant, shocking him momentarily.  
  
He, Kamenashi Kazuya, had unknowingly slept with Nishikido Ryo.

* * * * *

Ryo decided that fate must have found it fun to torture him by putting him in the same elevator as Kazuya. There was only the two of them, alone, in that small enclosed space.  
  
"Eh, Ryo-chan, about that night..." Kazuya began.  
  
"I already said that we should pretend that nothing happened right?" Ryo replied curtly, though he wondered why he had this strong urge at the moment to just slam Kazuya against the wall and ravish the other like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"So... it’s just... a one-night stand..."  
  
Kazuya was looking at Ryo with such sad eyes that Ryo decided someone should rip those eyes out before it was going to drive him insane. His mind screamed that Kazuya was not his type, Kazuya didn't have big breasts, and most importantly, Kazuya was a man!  
  
His body was screaming for something else.  
  
"Screw it." Ryo muttered as he jabbed a finger at the stop button before turning to grab Kazuya by the shirt and slamming the other against the wall.  
  
"Ryo-chan...?" Kazuya blinked, unsure of what was happening.  
  
"Stop saying my name like that." Ryo grumbled. "If you say it one more time I'm going to lose control and take you right here right now."  
  
There was a pause, only the sound of heavy breathing, before Kazuya suddenly smiled at Ryo with that damn smile of his.  
  
"Ryo-chan."  
  
"Damnit! You asked for it!" Ryo yelled as he attacked Kazuya's lips and everywhere else and the elevator was soon filled with sounds of moans.

* * * * *


End file.
